Dead or Alive FUN!
by Ori-Chen
Summary: We're here with our 4 favourite Japanese fighters! Following their day and arguments about food and personal problems, like brother and sister! ^n.n^ Pure comedy!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I feel so very empty!  
  
Ori: This is my first ever DOA fic so preferably no flames!  
  
About the story, pow is a little Chinese pastry. It's like a white sweet bun and inside there can be meat of sweet beans. Yeah, I know my food! ^^ Punches in air*  
  
Ps, pure comedy so if you no like no flames! ^n.n^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hayate stood outside in the streets of Japan with his half sister Ayane. They walked about the streets for some more.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot where your best friend lives!" Ayane spat looking at the piece of messy handwriting on a white piece of paper.  
  
"Meh!" Hayate replied in argument. They walked around finding a little restaurant. Opposite it was a little Curio shop. "Well, here we are!" Hayate yelled mocking his sister.  
  
"Well, that only took a few 3 hours!" Ayane sarcastically said. Hayate rolled his eyes. Together they walked into the little shop. "This is a perfect place for a modern day ninja to hide! If only you were smart enough to think of something like this!" Ayane said smiling.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hayabusa said looking at the two. He smile kindly then locked the door pulling a 'closed' sign on it. "Come up! Kasumi's here already for the past 3 hours or so." Hayabusa thought then shrugged his shoulders. "Follow me!" Hayabusa indicated to the two.  
  
"Sure thing Ryu!" Hayate said all hyped up.  
  
"Idiot." Ayane said pushing her way through her brother following Hayabusa up the stairs.  
  
"Food!" Hayate said dreamily following Ayane. They reached the tope floor where they saw Kasumi sitting on the ground smiling. Ayane took a seat next to her and they both started talking.  
  
"What are we having Ryu?" Hayate asked still in the dreamy voice.  
  
"I argued with him and we are all making pow!" Kasumi yelled with glee.  
  
"YAY!" Ayane said sitting up straight. "With the black bean filling of course!" Ayane smiled.  
  
"I prefer the chicken fillings." Hayate said back seriously.  
  
"Shut up! I know what's best!" Ayane said nose pointed upwards.  
  
"I like red beans!" Kasumi said staring at the two.  
  
"Well, I am the best fighter of all here so I know what's best! I like the idea of black bean!" Ayane replied snobbishly.  
  
"Try something new for once! Try the chicken!" Hayate screamed. Hayabusa came out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron.  
  
"Have you guys made up your minds?" The modern day ninja asked.  
  
"The girls are making it complicated!" Hayate jutted out. Hayabusa rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, if Lei-Fang was here we would both double team and kill you! And your chicken!" Ayane screamed slowly drawing her sword.  
  
"Well, unfortunately you're my DOA partner and Lei-Fang is with her little boyfriend." Hayate replied in a matter of faculty.  
  
"I changed my mind! I think black bean would be nice!" Kasumi said sweetly.  
  
"So, I think you should shut up some time!" Ayane yelled to Hayate oblivious of what Kasumi said. Hayate growled.  
  
"Make up your minds!" Hayabusa said setting tea down in front of Kasumi.  
  
"Thank you!" She said and took a sip of tea. Ayane and Hayate continued arguing. Ayane drew out her sword and began threatening her brother. Hayate drew out his sword too and continued insulting his sister.  
  
"Uh guys I-" Hayabusa said casually until he saw the commencing fight. He retreated into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help you out!" Kasumi said nervously getting up following the owner of the curio shop.  
  
"I've had enough of your yammering! Just because you're the leader of our tribe doesn't mean you're the leader of me!" Ayane said sticking for attack. Hayate easily dodged the attack.  
  
"Missed!" Hayate screamed with victory.  
  
"I'll get you now!" Ayane screamed clashing her sword against his.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen.  
  
"What do you have?" Kasumi asked putting on a pink apron as well.  
  
"Dunno." Hayabusa said mixing the bread batter for the pow.  
  
"Ooh! Black bean and chicken! Why not make both?" Kasumi asked turning her head from the fridge.  
  
"Sure." Hayabusa said not turning his gaze from the batter mix. Kasumi took out both fillings from the fridge and placed them on the table next to Hayabusa. They both heard a crash from the opposing room.  
  
"Looks like they're having fun." Hayabusa remarked returning to the batter.  
  
"Yes." Kasumi said unsure opening the door. She saw Ayane pulling on the hair that stood on Hayate's head.  
  
"Let go! Let go!" Hayate complained. Kasumi shut the doors shut.  
  
"I don't feel like having pow..." Hayabusa thought aloud for Kasumi to hear.  
  
"Let's go to this restaurant I saw on the way! It's a lovely Japanese sushi bar!" Kasumi said smiling.  
  
"I just love sushi!" Hayabusa said grinning. "Let's go!" Hayabusa said. They both disappeared into thin air. Hayabusa leaving behind green leaves and Kasumi leaving behind Sakura tree pedals.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Let go!" Hayate screamed elbowing Ayane in the stomach.  
  
"How come I don't hear cooking in the kitchen?" Ayane asked standing up.  
  
"I wonder." Hayate said pushing the door open. They both looked inside curiously finding nothing more than a few leaves and Sakura tree pedals.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ori: Done! I hope you like it! Review! Review! No flames plz! I couldn't decide which one to be the winner. So I made them both lose! ^n.n^ 


End file.
